


Whatshisface

by howitends



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howitends/pseuds/howitends
Summary: If,ifHarry had to cheat on his sister, it clearly should have been with Ron.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 33





	Whatshisface

This wasn't right.

You weren't supposed to furtively wank to thoughts of your best friend during your daily morning showers. And you were certainly not supposed to wank to thoughts of your sister's husband, for merlin's sake.

Then again, Ron had never been the most disciplined person in the world and it would be a lie if he claimed he has never during his marriage touched himself while thinking about someone else than his wife. Of course he has, that was human and in fact very normal, wasn't it?

It was also not the first time he has ever fantasized about dick. Nothing wrong about that, either.

It shouldn't be Harry's, though. Whenever he had crawled into his mind in a way like this, he had always successfully pushed him out again. Even he had at least _some_ self control.

Until recently.

But to be fair, you were also not supposed to see your best friend and brother-in-law having sex with a co-worker at work. So maybe this was all Harry's fault, really. At least, Ron realised, he wasn't the only one with a clear lack of discipline.

Ron tried to be mad at Harry for his unfaithfulness towards his sister, who he'd sworn to love and cherish for the rest of his life. He really tried.

But damn it. All he truly cared about was the fact that it wasn't him who was bending over that desk that afternoon.

Ron could only guess what it was about the sight that made him hard nearly instantly.

Sure, partly it were the sounds Harry was making. Over the years he had heard him jerk off a number of times, but it was always stealthily in the middle of the night, while he was trying to be as quiet as he could manage. It didn't sound like this, wanton and unashamed.

But of course Ron had also never seen him, never seen the sheer lust on his face.

Unfortunately he wasn't the cause of it. Instead it was this new auror John or whatever his name was.

And if, _if_ Harry had to cheat on his sister, it clearly should have been with Ron. This was a stupid thought, he knew this, but his dick seemed to more than ever have a mind of its own, and at the moment there was no point in arguing with it.

With his hand on his cock and three fingers inside him he came, unintentionally moaning way too loud. While the guilt washed over him again, he hoped the running water had at least swallowed Harry's name.


End file.
